Many parks and open areas have flat fields which are suitable for games such as football, soccer, volleyball, flag football, etc., but have not been laid out for these activities. Accordingly, people using these fields for these purposes have resorted to markers of various types such as articles of clothing, sticks, rocks, etc. Lately, as such activities have become more organized, participants have utilized devices such as rubberized spots and cones wherein the spots are laid out at intervals to mark side lines and have used cones for field boundaries. Upon completing the activity, the rubberized spots and cones are collected and stored.
Cones have not proved particularly satisfactory because they consume considerable storage space and, even when made of relatively soft material, present projections which are capable of injuring players if run into. In addition, cones can be blown over by stiff winds, if not weighted down. However, weighing cones down increases the hazard to players because the cones present more formidable objects when run into.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved system for spot marking a game in athletic areas wherein the disadvantages of cones can be avoided.